Ino's Favorite Gift
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino throw a birthday together about every year. But Ino relizes her mistake when she invites Sakura and Sasuke to the party together. Luckily it isn't that bad when she has Shikamaru to make it all better. ShikaIno SasuSaku ONESHOT


bHoi! 8D i haven't done a ShikaIno fic yet and they look pretty cute togther x3 soooo, this takes place with them at their six years old birfdai party!! 8D XD sooo, this takes place BEFORE Shika's b-day, which means it's TWO days b4 Ino's 8D cool, rite? XD lol, well, enjoy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/b

"Daddy, why'd Sakura have to come?" Ino complained to her father.

"Ino, you invited her yourself, remember?" Inoichi reminded the girl.

"I did," she went wide-eyed then looked at the ceiling in deep thought. "I don't remember that."

"You said it was something about that Sasuke boy." Inoichi shrugged.

"Oh yea," Ino grinned evilly. "I wanted to make Sakura jealous when Sasuke has to give me a kiss for my birthday."

"What's up with you and Sasuke anyway?" Shikamaru asked. "He's just a normal kid like anyone else."

"Yes, but he's cute, handsome, quiet, has dark hair, and he wants to be a ninja!" Ino explained, throwing her hands in the air with a huge grin. "He's the whole package."

"Ino," Shikamaru sighed.

"What," she raised a brow.

"Shikamaru has all those things too." Inoichi chuckled.

"Huh," Ino went wide-eyed. "Yea, but he's not the one Sakura has a crush on. Plus, I think Sakura's only liking Sasuke to make me mad."

"Aren't you falling into the trap then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Possibly," she raised a brow and put her fingers on her chin. "But he'll like me first."

"Whatever," Inoichi groaned while he got up from his chair. "I'll be upstairs. The guests should come any second now. If you need any help, just call me."

"Ok," they replied.

"Wow Shikamaru," Naruto grinned widly at the boy. "It means a lot that you invited me!"

"Same here," Choji added with a smile. "I'm never invited to anything!"

"You're both welcome." Shikamaru shrugged, but he still had a smile plastered on his face. "So, have you guys seen Ino anywhere?"

"Yea," Choji nodded. "She's over with Sakura and Sasuke by the stairs."

"Thanks Choji," Shikamaru nodded and sped off.

"Sakura Haruno, what do you think you're talking about?" Ino held her grasp tighter on Sasuke Uchiha's right arm.

"He's mine Ino-Pig," Sakura exclaimed, pulling Sasuke left arm. "Nothing you can do about it!"

"You've lost your cry baby attitude quickly, Bill-board Brow." Ino sneered.

"This doesn't bug you?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke as he wandered up to them.

"It does, but I'm used to it." Sasuke shrugged.

"Sucks to be you," Shikamaru gained some anger in his voice, but quickly changed it as he exclaimed, "Who's ready for games?"

"Me," Everyone shouted.

"Follow us," he gladly grabbed Ino's hand led everyone to the kitchen.

"Shika," Ino asked the young Nara as he swung his head in her direction. "We're not playing shogi, right?"

"Relax Ino," Shikamaru chuckled. "I wouldn't play shogi with you guys. No offense, but most of your IQs aren't high enough to play shogi yet."

"Hey," Ino pouted. "Our IQs are pretty higgh!"

"What's an IQ?" Naruto asked.

"I rest my case." Shikamaru chuckled at the blonde girl next to him.

"Would someone think of a game already?" Sasuke grumbled.

"We're trying to, teme." Naruto sneered.

"Was I asking you dobe?" Sasuke snapped.

"You said someone which means anyone!" he yelled at the Uchiha.

"Just shut up," Sakura growled.

"Alright, so the game we're playing is called 'bluff'." Shikamaru dealt the cards.

"Shikamaru," Ino dragged the Nara's attention to her again. "There's only fifty-two cards in a deck."

"Not anymore," Shikamaru chuckled. "I grabbed another two decks. It's a hundred-fifty-six now."

"Where'd you get the other two?" Ino asked.

"My dad was trying to beat my mom in poker. He lost,"

"How," Everyone asked.

"He got lazy," Shikamaru answered.

As they laughed it off, they all decided to play their game. Shikamaru and Ino had to explain everything to them before anyone could even try and go. They played shogi, dominos, chess, checkers, go fish, Chinese checkers, cards, pretty much anything together whenever they got bored. After about twenty minutes, Shikamaru lost all his cards, remaining the winner at the game.

"What's your IQ Shikmaru?" Neji asked for his shy cousin.

"My dad told me it's somewhere around ninety to one hundred something by now." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Alright, everyone hand in your cards." Ino demanded and everyone followed. "What do you guys want to do next?"

"Open presents," They suggested.

"Good," Shikamaru gained a smirk. "I've been waiting for that."

"I think we have to eat cake first, right?" Choji asked.

"True," Ino smiled and nodded. "Who's allowed to use a knife?"

"Sasuke, aren't you allowed to use one?" Sakura asked in a babyish voice.

"No," Sasuke stated in a monotone voice.

"Oh," Sakura blushed.

"Mom gives me Dad's pocket knife before he goes to the bar. I think I've sttill got it in my pocket." Shikamaru said, digging around his pockets for the thing. He found it eventually.

"Be careful, Shika," Ino warned.

"I've got it," Shikamaru chuckled.

As he cut the cake swiftly, Ino couldn't help but smile at the hand work he could do with it. He must've practiced cutting stuff up when his mom wasn't looking. Shikamaru looked out the corner of his eye every now and then to see in watch him. He, of course, paid more attention to his hands, but Choji caught a bit of blush on his best friend's cheeks. He knew what it meant, but was to good of a friend to exclaim why it happened. Finally, the cake was cut evenly and everyone ate. After they finished, plates were put away and people stacked their presents in front of the blonde girl and pinapple-haired boy.

"Who opens first?" Naruto asked.

"I do," Shikamaru said proudly.

"Shikamaru, you always go first!" Ino complained.

"Yea, but I like to see your face after I get imy/i presents so I can sense more happiness from one of my best friend's afterward."

"Huh," Everyone raised a brow.

"It's a smart kid thing." Shikamaru shrugged, pulling a present toward him.

As Shikamaru tore all his presents open, he thanked everyone along the way. He recieved things like pillows, blankets, sheets, cushions, anything lazy kid related. Finally, what seemed like hours in Ino time, it was the blonde's turn. She pulled her presents to her and opened them all. Just as Shikamaru did, Ino thanked everyone. She also noticed she had one less present than Shikamaru. She figured out who it was and looked up at the smirking pinkette.

"I gave you a hair ribbon, where's imy/i present?" Ino argued with Sakura.

"Look below," Sakura smiled evilly as Ino had gone wide-eyed.

She was shocked. What Ino saw was Sakura's hand in Sasuke's whil the raven-haired boy did nothing to stop her. Shikamaru saw some tears form in the blonde's eyes. He started to blush, repeating, 'What do I do?' about seventy times in his head. He'd always wanted to show that Sasuke kid what Ino really meant to everyone. Especially himself. As he gulped, he planted a fast kiss on Ino's cheek and the tears, like magic, dried up. She quickly turned to a smiling Shikamaru and put a hand on the spot that he kissed.

"Omigosh, Ino's got coodies!" Sakura screamed.

"Coodies aren't really, pinky." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea," Sakura blushed, embarrassed.

"Happy birthday Ino." Shikamaru smiled at the baffled girl.

(present day)

"Don't you remember that day, Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Mhm," Shikamaru nodded.

They were both lying underneath a tree and watched the clouds go by. Ino figured she'd escape her shop and go have fun with Shikamaru for once. She giggled and rolled on top of his chest. He smiled and placed a hand on her back.

"What's so funny,"

"The fact that you and I now have coodies."

"Oh really," he chuckled, sitting up and pushing her into his lap. "Well, our desease is going to get worse."


End file.
